Well, Isn't That Something?
by Dara Tavar
Summary: The end of Our Mrs. Reynolds and what should have happened, instead of Mal walking away, if Inara hadn't let him just believe she'd let Saffron kiss her and had told him the truth. One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a result of watching Firefly and a bout of insomnia. I actually wrote this a few nights ago, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. This is at the end of Our Mrs. Reynolds and it's a quick story about Mal and Inara. I don't really care for the ending, but I was tired and wanted to finish at least this story before going to bed that night...also, I couldn't think of a better ending. Enjoy!  
**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Well, Isn't That Something?**

"You're a very graceful woman, Inara," Mal stated. He watched as she paused for just a moment before straightening and turning to him.

Inara turned around slowly. "I…" she trailed off. This was very unexpected of Mal. He never gave her compliments, just called her a whore and other terrible things. He'd told her it was never against her, but against her job, so she tried not to let it bother her. "Thank you," she said after a moments more hesitation.

Mal watched as she walked back over to where she'd been standing when he'd first entered her room. "So here's where I'm a little fuzzy," he stated, getting to what he'd come here for the whole time. Pausing, he shifted a little and began making his way toward her. "You got by that girl, came and found me and somehow you happened to just trip and fall."

"What do you mean?" she murmured, feeling a swell of panic rising in her chest. He knew.

"Come on, Inara," he continued softly as he came to a stop in front of her. "How's about we don't play? You didn't just trip, did you?" he asked quietly, studying her face for her reaction.

Inara stared up at him for a moment. He knew, and she was about to confirm his theory. Washing away the panic was relief. She would finally get to stop hiding her feelings from him, and learn his. "No," she replied.

"Well, isn't that something?" Mal murmured, almost to himself. "I knew you let her kiss you," he continued, a smile spreading across his face.

Inara stared up at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. So he didn't know the truth. She watched as he began to walk away, and irritation welled up inside her. "I didn't let her kiss me," she called after him before she could stop the words.

As she watched, Mal froze and the tune he'd been starting to whistle silencing in a heartbeat. With slower movements than she was sure she'd ever seen him make, he turned to face her. Unfortunately, his face was masked and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well, isn't that something?" he asked himself quietly. "If you didn't trip, and you didn't let Saffron kiss you, then that leaves just one thing that could have happened…" Slowly, he walked back to where Inara stood watching him, leaving mere inches between them. "It means you would have had to kiss me," he whispered.

"I suppose it would," she murmured in reply, looking for any sign of what he was feeling. Unfortunately, his face was still masked and she couldn't tell a thing.

"Did you kiss me, Inara?" he asked softly, every muscle in his body stretched taunt at the thought that she may have kissed him. When she nodded but said nothing, his muscles tightened even more, as though they might shatter at the slightest pressure. "Why?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I was relieved that you were alive…I didn't stop to think that she may have…" she trailed off when she glanced at his mouth.

Mal couldn't take it any longer. The moment Inara's glaze fell to his mouth and remained there with her words trailing off; he'd thought he was lost. But that was nothing compared to when he lips parted and he watched the tip of her tongue slip out to wet those pink lips. That was just too much.

Inara didn't have time to react before Mal's hand shot out, grabbing her waist and pulling her tight against him. The moment she was pressed against his hard body, she tilted her head back to see his face. The moment she did that, his head lowered and his mouth covered hers.

How long had she longed to feel his hand on her like they were now? Moving with restless abandon to the back of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders and down past her hips to pool at her feet. How long had she longed to feel his mouth on hers, with his tongue sweeping in to rob her of all thought?

She had felt sure the time would never come when she would get this guilty pleasure, when she would be in the arms of the man she loved instead of men she didn't know. When his rough, calloused hands found her breasts, she cried out.

He tore his mouth away, lifting her and carrying her to the large bed off to the side. He placed her gently on the bed before straightening and, with her watching his every movement, began to divest himself of his own clothing.

How many times had he dreamed of holding her and kissing her? Too many times by his count. He wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't wake up in a few minutes, exhausted and wishing he didn't dream of her every night.

Pushing away his thoughts, he followed her onto the bed with the intent to enjoy this dream for as long as possible. He wouldn't waste a minute trying to discover if this was real or not.

With that in mind, he slid his mouth away from hers. Moving along her jaw line, he kissed and nibbled his way down her throat, paying a bit of extra attention to her collar bone, before continuing down farther. Cupping her breast, he closed his lips over her nipple and smiled a little when she cried out and arched against him.

Inara closed her eyes, letting out a moan when Mal suckled her breast and bit down lightly on her nipple. Her hips moved against him, having a mind of their own. She wanted to feel him inside her, giving them both the pleasure that they craved for.

Mal paused, lifting his head and pushing away her hand when Inara reached for him. "No, sweet," he murmured quietly, looking into her eyes. "I want this to be different than with anyone else you've been with."

She was caught off guard by his words. She was used to giving pleasure instead of taking. When he ducked his head to close his lips around the other nipple, her eyes closed and she decided to take what she could. If this was a dream, so be it. She wanted to take what she could get.

He kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button quickly before continuing. He met her eyes just before lowering his head between her legs and running his tongue over her.

She cried out at the first touch, arching against him. Within no time, she was writhing on the bed and begging him in a series of indistinguishable words for him to finish what he'd started. And after only a few thrusts of his fingers, she was crying out and trembling with her release.

Panting, she watched him through a half lidded gaze as he crawled up her body and hovered over her. "Mal…" she whispered his name and watched as he trembled, as though her merely speaking his name was a greater pleasure than anything else she could have said. "Make love to me."

Mal shuddered and, staring into her eyes, he thrust into her. His eyes slipped closed, a groan escaping his lips at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him.

In and out, thrust for thrust, they seemed to move as one, falling into a pattern that was perfect.

Before long, they cried out as they releases crashed over them as one. Panting and facing one another, they stared into each other's eyes and didn't bother with words. Nothing could describe what they had just done, because they'd touched Heaven in each other's arms.

"I love you," Inara whispered, unable to hold the words back when she was in his arms and staring into his eyes.

A smile spread across Mal's face. "I love you, sweet," he replied quietly, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

They lay there in silence for the longest time, just watching the other as though they thought they would wake up from a dream at any moment. Breaking the silence, she told him, "I'm going to give up on my career as a Companion and turn to smuggling instead. I don't want to be with anyone but you Malcolm Reynolds."

Mal watched her, fighting a smile. "Well, isn't that something?" he replied before leaning into kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
